


Every Last Copper

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Opal has decided she's ready to have children, Kuvira plans to take her mate out for a memorable date to celebrate. She doesn't realize just how memorable it may turn out to be, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I know you wanted to do something special tonight, Vira, but was all this really necessary?" Opal gestured around the restaurant, the sweep of her hand indicating the flickering candles, the crisp tablecloths, and the luxurious draperies on the walls. "If this was the atmosphere you wanted, we could have made a night of it at home. The palace is fancy enough as it is."

Kuvira knew Opal wasn't really displeased with the setting, but she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed anyway. She had put a lot of thought into how she and Opal would spend their evening out—their first in several weeks, thanks to how busy they had been—and it was important to her that her mate enjoy it. "Please, just give it a chance." She reached across the table to place her hand over Opal's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know I've been wrapped up with work lately, and I wanted to take you out somewhere nice to celebrate."

Opal didn't pull her hand back, but the furrow in her forehead remained. "That's my point. Sometimes, your 'nice' is my 'extra', you know?" She flipped her palm face-up so their fingers could lace together. "You don't have to overcompensate to impress me anymore. You already got the girl."

Coming from anyone else, 'overcompensate' might have verged on insulting, but from Opal, Kuvira didn't mind the word so much. It was true that her humble beginnings sometimes made her try harder than necessary to achieve success. She found herself in the awkward position of craving the finer things in life, just to prove she could have them, while still feeling like she wasn't supposed to. Indulging in them for Opal's benefit was a compromise. She didn't feel like she was pretending, playing a role she could never truly achieve, when she used her hard-won wealth and influence for her mate instead of herself.

"Despite my best efforts to drive you away at the beginning," Kuvira murmured. She ran her thumb back and forth along the side of Opal's hand, tracing the soft curve. "That's part of why I wanted to take you out. The last time we took a big step forward in our lives together, it was less than romantic. I'm trying to do better."

"You have done better," Opal said, and her smile went a long way toward soothing Kuvira's bruised ego. "Listen, when you talk about celebrating and big steps forward… this is about our recent conversation, isn't it? When I told you I was ready to stop my birth control?"

Kuvira swallowed, then nodded. The offer on Opal's part had come as a complete surprise. It had been three years since they had really discussed her birth control, first when Opal had thrown the bottle of kajihara at her in the Four Elements' Presidential Suite, and again upon their arrival at Ba Sing Se. Opal would occasionally make comments, however—comments that both aroused Kuvira's interest and melted her heart more than she liked to admit. _Those_ conversations usually took place in bed though, during Opal's heat, and afterwards, Kuvira never took them seriously. But this time, it had been different. Opal had approached her fully clothed, during the middle of a normal day, telling her that she wanted to try for children. Ever since, Kuvira had felt the weight of the trust her mate had placed in her.

“I appreciate that.” Opal’s smile broadened as she spoke, and Kuvira had to fight to maintain her focus on their conversation. Her mate was always beautiful, but tonight, wearing a green and black gown that displayed a great deal of her shoulders along with a tantalizing hint of cleavage, she was positively mesmerizing.

“And I get why this is important to you,” Opal continued, snapping Kuvira out of her trance. “Really, I do. After our first heat together, I said a lot of horrible things to you, and I want this one to be different too.”

Kuvira’s face flushed slightly. “Thank you. But I was actually thinking of our wedding night, when you were afraid I’d hurt you.”

Opal leaned over the table, planting a kiss on her lips. Even though it was soft, the contact was still enough to send a shiver of arousal through Kuvira’s body. No one could undo her with as little effort as her mate. “But I didn’t have to be,” Opal pointed out. “You didn’t hurt me. You never would. And everything worked out between us, whatever hiccups we might have had along the way. So just relax. I’m sure when my heat starts, it will be wonderful, no matter what we have for dinner first.”

Now it was Kuvira’s turn to smile. “That’s sweet of you to say. Does it mean I should tell the chefs they should stop work on the tortoise chocolate cake? I did have to order it in advance…”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Opal laughed, removing her hand from Kuvira’s grasp so that she could run it up and down her wrist instead. The light touch made Kuvira’s skin tingle, distracting her as her mate added, “Since you went to all that trouble, I suppose I could make myself eat at least a little bit.”

Kuvira raised an eyebrow in amusement. “It will be a painful struggle for both of us, I’m sure.”

“We’ll muddle through somehow. We always do.”

Before Kuvira could reply, the door to their dining room opened and the waiters arrived with their appetizers, setting down delicious looking plates of grilled peppers and seasoned bread before leaving once more to give the couple their privacy. As they dug into the food, Kuvira couldn’t stop herself from taking frequent, long looks at her mate, enjoying the gleam in her eyes. Opal might not have needed this night out, but she was clearly enjoying it, and that meant the world to Kuvira.

 _She deserves all the happiness I can give her. She’s been such a good influence on me,_ Kuvira thought as she took a few bites of the food for herself. _I bet she’ll make a great mom, too. I wonder if our first kid will be an airbender or an earthbender?_ It might be easier politically if they were the latter, but she knew she would love them just as much either way. _Though I suppose we will have to move the rest of the valuable antiques out of our apartments. Young benders of any stripe can be hard on the decor. The Beifongs certainly had been._

Lost as she was in her pleasant, wholesome daydreams, Kuvira was slightly startled when she felt a hand come to rest on her upper thigh. She sat upright, eyebrows lifting in surprise, but Opal only smirked at her from across the table. There was still some food on her mate’s plate, but the hunger in her green eyes was most decidedly _not_ directed at the appetizers. "So," Opal murmured, her voice at least half an octave lower than usual, "you've been rather tight-lipped about the rest of our plans this evening." She began drawing her thumb in soft circles around the edge of Kuvira's knee, as if her intentions hadn't already been clear enough. "How about you fill me in while we wait for the main course?"

The way she said 'main course' was definitely seductive, and Kuvira had to stop herself from staring at Opal's lips. Her mate had taken a play from Asami's book, outlining them heavily and filling them in with dark colors, and the thoughts in Kuvira's head turned from wholesome to filthy in an instant as she watched them move. _Don't think about that,_ she told herself, swallowing before a lump could form in her throat. _You worked so hard to plan this date. You need to get through it first before you take her to bed._

She was so distracted by her efforts to ignore Opal's hand as well as the uncomfortable stirring in her uniform pants that she almost forgot she needed to form some kind of response. "Uh... oh, of course. After this, I had plans to take you to one of the Middle Ring's poetry houses. Then..." Even though they were in their own private dining room, her eyes darted around to make sure they were alone before she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially beside Opal's ear. "Then, I thought we'd sneak down to the lower ring and go walk by the Firelight Fountain."

A delighted look crossed Opal's face, and for a moment, she appeared to forget her attempts at seduction. "The Firelight Fountain?" she asked, her voice rising again with excitement. "You know, making it easier to go between the rings was one of the best things you ever did for this city."

Pride swelled in Kuvira's chest at the praise. Since bringing Opal to Ba Sing Se, she had done her best to live up to the promises she had made to her mate and her friends. With Opal there to help, and also to remind her to stick to honorable means as well as honorable intentions, she had made what she hoped were beneficial changes to the city and the Earth Empire as a whole. "I had selfish motivations," Kuvira said with a wink. "It wouldn't do if I couldn't take you to the most romantic spot in the city."

"Every spot in the city is romantic as long as I'm with you.” Opal leaned forward again, deliberately showing off the plunging neckline of her dress. "And you can take me _anywhere_ you want."

Although she couldn't deny that Opal's sultry tone was starting to have an effect, Kuvira still frowned in confusion. Although Opal certainly knew how to flirt, her behavior this evening was a bit heavy-handed. It wasn't off-putting—quite the opposite, in fact, if the pressure between Kuvira's legs was any indication—but it was ever so slightly out of character. "Have something on your mind?" she asked, placing her hand over Opal's once more so it couldn't slide up into more dangerous territory.

"Hm, I guess there is _one thing_ on my mind." Since her path forward had been blocked, Opal removed her hand, turning her attention to Kuvira's arm instead and trailing her fingers teasingly along the sleeve of her uniform jacket. Even through the fabric, Kuvira could feel the fine hairs on her arm standing up, reacting to the light touches.

Nor was Opal done tormenting her. With a suggestive wiggle of her hips, the omega edged their chairs closer, until the heat coming off of her body was palpable. Kuvira picked up a piece of bread and nibbled on it, but the spices weren’t enough to distract her from the fingers making their way up her arm and toward her collar. They swiftly brushed up over it, finding the exposed skin of her neck, and she arched, bringing her head closer to Opal’s hand. Her mate made use of the proximity, leaning over so close that Kuvira could feel soft breath in her ear. “Seems like something might be on your mind, too.”

Kuvira swallowed hard. She could feel the warm coils of Opal’s chi brushing against her own, accompanying every word with seductive little tugs. “It’s your fault,” she managed to protest. “You know we’re still in public.”

“Not right now.” Opal’s tongue flicked against the shell of her ear, and Kuvira’s face twitched involuntarily. Her mate took full advantage of her distraction. While Kuvira tried to get control of herself, Opal snuck her hand back underneath the table and brushed it over the top of Kuvira’s pants. “Oh my,” she said with mock surprise. “It seems I was right. You’re having quite the problem there, Vira.”

Opal was right. Kuvira’s clit was already most of the way through its transformation, her body crying out for more in spite of the setting. “Your fault,” she mumbled once again.

“Oh, is it? Well, I bet I could take care of this for you before the waiters get back with our entrées.”

All the moisture fled from Kuvira’s mouth, leaving her unable to answer before events proved Opal wrong. Seconds later, the door to the dining room swung open and a pair of waiters came in, carrying…some kind of food. Kuvira wasn’t exactly paying attention to the contents of the trays, because Opal chose that moment to begin _slowly_ stroking the tent in her pants.

“Mm, seems delicious,” the omega said brightly, but the little squeeze—mercifully hidden by the tablecloth—that accompanied the words made it clear she wasn’t actually talking about their dinner.

“Well, we hope you enjoy it, my lady,” one of the waiters —a tall, thin beta, said. “And you as well, Great Uniter.”

Kuvira had actually been trying to discourage the use of that title, but this wasn’t exactly the right time to correct the man. Instead, she quickly said, “I’m sure we will. Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need?” the other waiter asked.

“No,” Opal said, sounding distressingly calm for someone who was slowly sliding her hand up and down Kuvira’s clothed erection. “We have everything we need right here.”

As soon as they were alone again, Kuvira lurched forward, exhaling sharply. She was painfully hard, arousal overwhelming her reason. “What’s gotten into you, Opal?” she demanded. She’d picked this date because it was a couple of days _before_ Opal’s heat was supposed to start, but her mate was acting as if she was in its grip already.

At her question, Opal’s eyebrows raised suggestively, not making the double entendre, but letting Kuvira’s mind make it for her. “Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this, Vira. I know you better than that.”

“It feels nice,” she admitted. “This just—ummm... doesn’t seem like the best time.” Still, she couldn't find the strength of will to remove Opal's hand from her lap. Even through her pants, it felt sinfully good squeezing her shaft. She scooted forward in her chair, not quite sure if she should close her thighs to preserve what little remained of her decorum, or open them to give Opal even better access.

Opal evidently took her indecision as permission to continue. The omega's fingers fiddled with the buttons of Kuvira's trousers and flipped open her fly, sliding deftly inside. Kuvira could feel the heat of Opal's palm even more intensely through the thin fabric of her underwear, and she tried and failed to stifle a groan. Not only was she hard, but now she was also _leaking._ Opal hadn't even stripped her of her pants, and here she was, dripping all over herself and painting a dark, damp patch on the front of her shorts. It reminded her uncomfortably of their first few times sharing a bed shortly after their wedding. Even three years later, Opal still had the power to arouse her with the subtlest of touches—with her mere presence.

"Not the best time?" Opal purred, tracing teasing patterns over the wet, clinging cotton with her fingertips. "Are you _sure_? Because this..." She gave the shaft one more squeeze, and Kuvira's hips nearly levitated off of the chair. "...says otherwise. And I don't think it's going away any time soon without my help."

Kuvira bit her lip, choking on a whimper. Opal had a point there. Now that she was hard, she sincerely doubted she would be able to shift back until she came. _Although that probably won't take long, with the way she's teasing me. Oh Spirits, what have I gotten myself into? This was supposed to be a romantic evening!_ But it could still be, if she didn't give up. Perhaps it would be best if she allowed Opal her fun, at least to take the edge off. "Cover me," she mumbled, her face burning as she jerked her head toward the fancy cloth napkin folded into a standing triangle beside her plate. "And please...hurry?"

Opal fluttered her eyelashes, the picture of innocence. "Well, that didn't take much convincing.” She picked up the napkin, taking her sweet time unfolding it, and meanwhile, Kuvira tried not to squirm in her seat. Hopefully, none of the waiters would question her if she asked for a new one—or worse, if they showed up while Opal's hand was down her pants.

Her worries about where Opal's hands might wander, however, proved to be for nothing. Instead, she watched in with surprise, arousal, and mild horror as her mate deliberately dropped the napkin onto the floor. Both of them watched it flutter onto the ground, Kuvira with her face burning, Opal with a mischievous smirk. Almost immediately, Kuvira bent over to retrieve it, but Opal stopped her with a hand straight in the center of her chest, forcing her to sit back up again. "Clumsy me. Please, don't bother yourself. I'll get it."

Kuvira's mouth opened, but she never managed to get any words out. She could only stare with wide eyes as Opal left her chair and dropped to her knees, ducking beneath the long skirt surrounding the table. "Seriously?" Kuvira hissed, glaring down even though she knew her mate couldn't see her. "Our main course is coming. The waiters could be back any minute!"

"It won't take you more than a minute," Opal said from beneath the table, and Kuvira had to clutch its edge for support. Her mate was already reaching into her underwear, easing the shaft of her cock out through the gap at the front. There was a brief pause afterward, a trembling, uncertain moment of silence where Opal was clearly waiting for her consent. Despite the war within her, despite every instinct that told her this was a _very bad idea_ , Kuvira didn't have the strength to deny herself—let alone Opal. She wanted this. Her body needed this. Even the risk of getting caught was thrilling in its own way.

"Fine. But do you _promise_ to try and enjoy the rest of the date I have planned if I let you have your way now?"

Opal's breath washed over her, hot and heavy, leaving the slippery tip of her cock twitching. "I promise…but I don't think you're going to want me to stop." The omega lowered her head, and stars flashed before Kuvira's eyes. Slick warmth enveloped the first few inches of her erection, and it was all she could do to keep from letting out a yelp at the sudden sensation.

Her only salvation was that Opal had decided to start slowly. Her mate’s mouth would draw back slightly before sliding down again, taking more of her shaft every time. Each suckle was enough to make her pulse a little bit harder, and she could tell that she was leaking precome freely into Opal’s mouth. Everything else, she could only guess at. Not that she minded. Normally, she loved looking into her mate’s eyes when they made love, but there was something intensely erotic about just _feeling_ this pleasure without seeing its source, trusting that Opal would take care of her.

Soon enough, her hips were rocking forward on each back stroke, setting up a gentle rhythm that her mate seemed happy with, at least based on the pleased murmurs coming from beneath the table. Sounds like that made Kuvira forget why this had ever seemed like a bad idea. Indeed, it was hard to remember pretty much anything other than the hot mouth wrapped around her length and the hungry tendrils of Opal’s chi pulling against her own, trying to coax out her release.

“Mm, that’s so good,” Kuvira finally allowed herself to murmur. She was on the verge of reaching underneath the table and stroking her mate’s hair as well, but suddenly, horrifyingly, the door to the dining room swung open once more. In walked those same two waiters, and all Kuvira could think was, _Spirits, don’t let them look down._ The curtain of the tablecloth would _probably_ cover Opal as long as they didn’t do that, and Kuvira really didn’t want the talk of Ba Sing Se tomorrow to be about how the Great Uniter had been caught with her pants down during dinner.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the shorter of the pair —a female omega with long hair, said. “We didn’t realize your mate wasn’t here right now. Should we wait for her to come back to make sure everything’s all right with her dinner?”

“ _N_ _oitsallright_ ,” Kuvira blurted out in one long burst. “Opal’s just…” She had to pause there. For some inexplicable reason, Opal chose just that moment to lash over the slit of her cock, drawing out the wetness buried there. It wasn’t easy but a hard swallow restored some of Kuvira’s ability to speak. “She’s just in the bathroom. Everything’s fine.”

Maybe it was her words, or perhaps the look in her eyes, somewhere between desperate and angry, but the waiters set down the trays and backed out of the room without any further attempts at conversation. As soon as they were gone, Kuvira let out a long, low groan, a little bit of tension releasing from her body. But she didn’t stay relaxed for long. Perhaps almost getting caught had made Opal realize she needed to finish this up, or maybe she just wanted dinner, but either way, her mate sped up her ministrations, her suction increasing and her lips sliding along Kuvira’s shaft with increased fervor.

 _Not that I can blame her. The food does smell good. Wait. That’s not dinner…_ Kuvira sucked in a deep breath, and it wasn’t the scent of roast chicken that filled her nostrils. No, it was a very different scent: sweet honey, and summer breezes, and it was oh so familiar. _Spirits, it’s Opal’s heat. Early again? Did I do this, or—_

There wasn't time for her to wonder. Opal seemed more determined than ever to bring her past the point of no return and though Kuvira tried to hold off, she couldn't manage. Not when Opal's silky tongue was sliding along her shaft. Not when Opal took her in so deep that the tip of her cock hit the back of the omega's throat. Not when clever fingers skimmed along her thighs, over the material of her pants, only to wrap gently but firmly around her hips and urge her to push in just a bit further.

She was lost in an instant. The warm waves of Opal's chi dragged her over the edge, and she shouted to the ceiling. Her face burned in embarrassment, and she raised her hand to her mouth, nearly knocking over her glass of water in her hurry, but it was too late. The noise had already escaped, and she was already coming. She shoved her fist between her teeth to stifle the rest of her cries, using her other hand to clutch at the back of Opal's head.

Neither the sounds nor the desperate touch deterred Opal. She swallowed eagerly, and Kuvira's hips jerked as she emptied herself in shuddering spurts, twining her fingers tighter in her mate’s hair. She was sure she was leaving the soft strands a mess, and she didn't even want to think about what her urgent thrusts were doing to Opal's makeup, but she couldn't ease her grip. She needed something to hold onto. The pressure inside of her wasn't easing, but instead growing stronger, throbbing heavily through the length of her cock.

By the time the the rush of fluid faded to weak pulses and the wonderful warmth of Opal’s mouth finally drew back, Kuvira couldn't remember how to breathe, let alone how to sit up straight. She slumped down in her chair, shivering all over, sipping in ragged gasps of air as she tried to process what had just happened. Opal was in heat—or close to it. Opal had just sucked her off under a table at a public restaurant, even if they were in a private dining room. And more embarrassing still, her cock was still painfully hard despite her release. In fact, it hadn't helped in the slightest. The base was already twitching in the grip of what she assumed was Opal's fist, trying to form a knot.

"I can't believe you did that," she said. She intended for the words to come out in a harsh whisper, but all she managed was a whimper. Opal did things to her that just weren't fair, and with the scent of sex and desire filling her nose and clouding her mind, it was becoming harder and harder to remember why she should resist. _So what if the waiters come in again?_ a wicked voice in her head said. _You're the Great Uniter. This is your mate. Yours to claim. Yours to fuck whenever, wherever, and however you want..._

She tried to shut those thoughts down, but Opal didn't make it easy. Her mate finally emerged from under the table, her face a delightful mess, her eyes all fire. She had been teasing and playful before, but now, she looked determined.


	2. Chapter 2

Opal’s tongue passed across her lips, clearing away the last of Kuvira’s thick flavor so that she could swallow it down. In spite of the flood that her mate had already released, she still didn’t feel as if she’d had enough. Not to taste, and certainly not elsewhere. There was a heavy throb between Opal’s legs, a pounding that she recognized as the first, intense flush of her heat. All throughout dinner it had been building, making her even more eager than usual for Kuvira’s body, but she had hoped it might wait to fully bloom until they were back home.

It hadn’t. By now, Opal was aflame with a desire that she desperately needed Kuvira to quench, and she suspected the alpha was up to the task. In spite of the setting, and even though she had just come wonderfully hard, Kuvira was as erect as ever, her cock bobbing tantalizingly in front of Opal.

She couldn’t hold back any longer. Opal threw herself into Kuvira’s arms, exhaling breathlessly when her mate pulled her flush. Any contact was enough to thrill her, and yet not nearly enough to satisfy. Her lips latched onto the base of Kuvira’s throat, nipping eagerly at the soft, exposed skin above the collar of her uniform. Opal could feel the throb of the alpha’s cock against her belly through the fabric of her gown, but she needed to have it against her bare skin, even if only in her palm. Her fingers closed around the thick shaft and squeezed hard enough to draw a low groan out of Kuvira.

But not quite enough to make her give in fully. With an obvious struggle, Kuvira took hold of her wrist, stopping her from pumping as she wished. “Wait, Opal,” she gasped. “We have to wait.”

“I can’t,” Opal whispered in her ear, pulling the lobe in-between her lips. “I need to have you in me. Now.”

Kuvira panted at her words, and Opal could see beads of sweat forming on her brow as her alpha instincts took hold. The hunger to claim an omega in heat, especially one’s own mate, was intensely powerful, and the struggle within Kuvira was clear. “Fuck, Opal. These heats of yours always seem to come early.”

“It’s you, Vira. You make me want you so badly. Right from the first time. I was furious with you, but I still had to have you. And now...”  She tugged on the alpha’s earlobe with her teeth, loving the moan the pressure produced. “Now, I need you to claim me. To fill me up. To _breed_ me.”

Her final pleas seemed to be too much for Kuvira. Her mate released her hold on Opal’s wrist, instead grabbing her ass and pulling her close for a bruising kiss. She could feel the flare of the alpha’s chi, hard as steel, pushing against her own. It made her own melt, fitting together with her mate’s perfectly. _This_ was who Opal wanted to ease the burning ache between her legs, and she wasn’t going to stop until she had gotten what she craved.

Kuvira’s hand swept aside the dishes behind them, sending half of their dinner crashing to the floor. Once there was a clear space, she pressed Opal down against the tablecloth, her own body following immediately afterwards. Kuvira’s mouth devoured the expanse of skin that the gown left bare, and when she reached the top of Opal’s cleavage, she simply tore it apart, straight down the middle.

Opal moaned as rough hands cupped her breasts, the hard peaks chafing pleasantly against Kuvira’s callused palms. Suddenly, she couldn’t spare a thought for her ripped gown, or the fallen food. The only things that mattered were the sparks shooting down from her nipples to her clit, the unbearable emptiness within her, and the undeniable force of Kuvira's chi. She had started this, but judging by the sharp, possessive nips Kuvira was placing along her throat, her alpha was going to finish it. Her hips bucked upward on instinct, and she whimpered as she found Kuvira's thigh.

 _"Opal,"_ Kuvira groaned against her collarbone, as if it was the only word she could say. Her panting breaths came hot and ragged, and Opal couldn't keep from shuddering. Her skin was singing, and she wanted Kuvira's mouth all over it, almost as much as she needed Kuvira's hands on her hips and Kuvira's shaft inside of her.

She fisted her hand in the alpha’s hair, tugging several strands free from their tight bun and starting to form her lover's name in reply, but in the heat of the moment, a better idea struck. She thought back to the waiters—who, hopefully, could smell and hear what was happening through the door and wouldn't come to check on them. They had called Kuvira 'Great Uniter'. It was a silly thought at first, but in the grip of her heat, it remained stuck in Opal’s head, pounding there, threatening to burst from her lips.

On impulse, she swung her knee around Kuvira's rocking hips, hooking it there for extra leverage. The shaft of her mate's cock nudged against her, and even through the soaked scrap of fabric—all that remained of her underwear—Opal could feel it twitch and throb. _Spirits, she's so hard. So ready. All for me..._ She cast off the last of her reservations. They were already fucking on a table in the middle of a restaurant. Surely she couldn't embarrass herself any further, especially in front of her mate, the person she trusted most in the world. "Take me, _Great Uniter,"_ she murmured, putting all the desire and desperation she could into her voice. "I'm all yours."

Kuvira's reaction was immediate. Her chi trembled with the force of an earthquake, and Opal let her own rush in to fill in the splintering faults. A smile spread across her face as Kuvira's blunt teeth caught at her straining nipple, and strong fingers snapped the thin bands keeping her underwear in place. She knew she hadn't been mistaken. Kuvira wasn't nearly as egotistical as she had once been, and her new modesty became her, but...sometimes, every once in awhile, her ego still got the better of her. And during sex at least, Opal didn't mind in the slightest.

"You are," Kuvira rumbled, releasing the slick tip of her breast just long enough to growl the words. "Mine..." Her fingers wasted no time, peeling away the damp shreds of Opal's underwear and delving into her wetness. Opal groaned at the touch, not at all surprised to feel Kuvira rub a few testing circles over her clit. Even in the grip of her heat, her mate was still considerate. But Opal didn't need to be prepared. She was already dripping, probably enough to leave a stain on the fancy tablecloth beneath her.

"Just fuck me," she whined, tilting her pelvis until Kuvira's fingers slipped down to her entrance. It wasn't what she really wanted—she needed the strength of Kuvira's cock—but it was better than nothing. The hollowness inside her was almost painful, and she was desperate to be filled.

Mercifully, Kuvira was too eager to tease. Her slippery fingers pulled out, and before Opal could regret their loss too much, her mate had yanked down her own pants and the broad head of her cock was pressing up against her entrance. “I can tell how badly you need this,” Kuvira growled. It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact, and before Opal could even manage to whimper back _yes_ , her mate had already started to push inside.

As many times as they had been together, Kuvira’s thickness was still enough to make Opal scream, especially when she needed that stretch _so_ badly.  Her hands could do nothing but clutch at Kuvira’s shoulders as her alpha gripped her hips and jogged forward hard. The powerful thrust buried several more inches in her, and Opal cried out again, even louder than before. She still didn’t have everything she needed, but the fullness was enough to ease the ache inside of her, at least for a little while.

Once Kuvira began to move, her thrusts were as firm as her aura, her weight pressing Opal into the table as she fucked her. Far from being uncomfortable though, her mate’s roughness only drove Opal’s desire higher. She loved that she could bring out that side of Kuvira, could break through her iron control and drive her to the point of a madness that only Opal’s body could cure.

Now, she just had to get the last of Kuvira. Most of her cock was already inside, but her knot was still waiting for entry, pressing against Opal’s clit with every stroke. The friction was enough to bring tears to her eyes, a mixture of pleasure and the hunger for even more blotting out everything else. She tugged at Kuvira’s back, trying to signal what she needed since the words were caught in her throat.

Kuvira knew. “I have you,” she said, her voice an island of stability in the storm, and Opal focused on it as her mate’s strong hands pulled her forward.  The bulge of the alpha’s knot was almost painful as it stretched her even further than she had once worried she could take. Now she knew better, but it was still utterly overwhelming to be so full. Opal didn’t care, though. She _had_ to have this, and her body lifted up desperately, trying to help Kuvira claim her.

Her mate’s teeth sank into her shoulder, and she snapped her hips forward once more. Opal’s vision went white as the thickness of the knot _finally_ made it inside. Her inner walls clenched down hard as bolts of pleasure shot through her whole body. Just the sensation of being so full was enough to push her into a small but intense orgasm, a sudden pleasure that she knew was only the beginning.

Opal shook, desperate whimpers of pleasure sliding out of her throat, but Kuvira was already moving again. The alpha couldn’t make very long thrusts while they were tied together, but her short, sharp ones were incredibly intense. Opal couldn’t quite tell where her climax had even ended, lost in the power of every motion. _This_ was what she’d wanted, what she’d needed. Except for one thing. Her first climax had been good, but she needed to feel Kuvira come with her, come inside her.

She had already made the decision to have a child with her mate on a rational level, but now she hungered for it on a deep, instinctive one. It was something she was used to longing for—especially during the passionate nights they spent tangled in each other's arms during her heats, covered in a shared layer of sweat, skin too sensitive for even the lightest of sheets. This time, though, she didn't need to deny herself. She didn't have to feel ashamed of how strong her desires were, and she didn't have to be afraid. Over the last three years, Kuvira had earned both her faith and her love, and Opal could offer herself up wholeheartedly, without hesitation.

"Please," she begged, panting hard against Kuvira's shoulder. It was a struggle to form more than that single word, especially since she kept stopping to suck the crook of Kuvira's neck and swirl her tongue around the hollow of salt there. "Please, Vira. Please, I need—" She couldn't finish her sentence, so she did the next best thing. She hooked her knee tighter around Kuvira's hip, ignoring the way one designer shoe slipped to dangle from her toe as she dug her heel into Kuvira's backside. The firm muscles there were already clenched, working hard with each thrust, and Opal raked her nails down the middle of Kuvira's back, clawing her through the material of her shirt.

Thankfully, Kuvira seemed to understand her non-verbal pleas. The alpha stiffened, then shuddered, letting out a long, broken groan that sent answering pulses straight between Opal's legs. She was expecting the thick rush of warmth that followed, but the rhythmic spurts hitting her inner walls still made her howl with her own ecstasy. She fisted Kuvira's jacket, whimpering with each one, feeling her inner walls ripple and contract to coax even more come from Kuvira's throbbing cock.

"Opal," Kuvira hissed, nipping at her neck and holding it between the blunt edges of her teeth. Opal relished the slight sting. It only made her muscles flutter harder as Kuvira continued emptying inside her. "Fuck, Opal, I need... need to you to take..."

Opal gasped, offering more of her neck for Kuvira's hot lips, and tilting her pelvis up so her mate's knot could shift even deeper inside her. It rubbed against her inner walls, stretching her, keeping every last drop of Kuvira's release inside. "Everything, Vira. Give me... everything..."

Kuvira did give her everything, over and over again, until both of them were left sweaty and slack. Opal's second orgasm faded to aftershocks, and for one long breath, she felt completely at peace. Kuvira's weight felt so good pressing down against her, and with her mate's knot and come inside her, she felt wonderfully full. She didn't even mind the napkin scrunched up beneath her or the way her legs hung off the side of the table. She buried her face in Kuvira's shoulder, letting out a sigh of bliss.

Unfortunately, her peace didn't last long. The moment Kuvira's hands yielded their steel grip on her hips and began stroking her sides, peeling what was left of her dress away, Opal felt desire stir in her belly again. Once hadn't been enough. Heat was still coursing through her blood with each frantic beat of her heart, making her blood boil, and Kuvira's length was still firm and ready inside her. She had to have more. Her instincts had seized her, and in the safety of her mate's arms, she saw no reason to deny them.

****

When she felt Opal’s inner walls tightening around her once more, an uncommonly broad smile spread across Kuvira’s face. The sight of her mate’s beautiful body, fully naked beneath her, had been enough to stir her desire once more, and she relished the sign that the feeling was mutual. It didn’t matter how hard she had just come. In the grip of Opal’s heat, she _had_ to have her again.

But not here. Her last climax had cleared Kuvira’s head just enough to recognize what a mess they had made of the table, and she didn’t want Opal’s hair ending up in the overturned chicken. Kuvira tightened her grip on the omega’s hips, lifting her up off of the table in a single, strong motion. Her knot kept them firmly tied together as she carried Opal across the room, but there was still enough friction to make Kuvira groan.

Nor was she the only one. Opal whimpered as Kuvira hiked her body up against the drapery, pushing back in fully to that incredible warmth. And yet it seemed as if the penetration still wasn’t enough for her omega. Opal’s heels dug into her ass, pushing Kuvira forward even while the soft tendrils her chi pulsed against her own, hungering for more of her pleasure.

“Fuck, Opal,” she growled, her hips snapping upward in an effort to give her mate what she craved. “What you do to me, it’s not even fair.”

“It’s you, Vira,” her mate whimpered. “You make me so crazy…”

Kuvira could tell. In spite of the tightness gripping her cock, Opal was so wet that Kuvira could still take her fast and hard. Her lips caught Opal’s for another kiss, letting her drink in the needy moans that she could never get enough of. Their bodies were pressed together, needing all the contact they could get, inside and out, body and soul. Their lovemaking was usually intense, but knowing what this meant, their shared hope of producing a child together pushed Kuvira’s hunger to new heights. Even though she knew they would have many times together during the next few days of Opal’s heat and far more in the years to come, she still hungered for this one to last as long as it could.

 _As long as I can._ The slick velvet around her was pulling hard on Kuvira’s shaft, trying to draw out yet another climax, the pleasure incredibly hard to resist. All she could do was make the most of the time she had left. Her hands slid up the curve of Opal’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh, while her mouth roamed away from the omega’s lips to taste the salty skin of her throat.

She wasn’t the only one falling apart. Opal’s pleas had collapsed to nothing but a repetition of _“Vira,”_ that single word gasped into her ear, over and over again. The omega’s pelvis ground against her, pressing her clit against the base of the cock filling her, and the depths of her mate’s desperate desire threatened to snap the last threads of Kuvira’s self-control.

Her hips became a blur, slamming into Opal as hard as she could even as the slick walls around her began to spasm once more. Even her name had been replaced with a long scream of pleasure, and it was left to Kuvira to groan, _“Opal,”_ as her own orgasm began to overtake her.

Their climaxes hit at the same time, rolling through their bodies in crashing waves, dragging them under together. They clung to each other—Kuvira to Opal's thighs, and Opal to her back, and surrendered to it, their lips joining in a long, deep kiss. Kuvira drank in the familiar sweetness of Opal's mouth, and after a moment of infinite stillness, she let herself go. She had wanted to make this last longer, but she couldn't. She needed to take Opal, to claim her, to spill within her mate's shuddering walls and fill the omega with everything she had...

That thought brought a powerful rush of come along with it. Her length throbbed, and her knot twitched as she emptied the first of many spurts into the welcoming warmth of Opal's pussy. She kept rolling her hips, trying to bury herself as deep as possible while the pounding pressure within her finally poured out. It was blissful release, and the hard hook of Opal's knees around her waist drove her onward, stretching out her pleasure. Her mate was so eager for her, so hungry, so—

Kuvira's shaft gave another pulse, and she groaned against Opal's lips, thrusting her tongue along with her hips. Opal's chi curled around her, urging her to keep going, pleading for everything she had. The thought that they were really doing this—trying to make a child—made her heart clench in her chest. She was in awe of the trust Opal had placed in her, but for once, she didn't question it. She had spent the past three years trying to prove herself worthy of her mate, and at last, she truly felt that she was.

The swells of her pleasure faded slowly, leaving Kuvira feeling relaxed and completely at peace. When she broke away from Opal's lips to give both of them a chance to breathe, her mouth immediately pulled into a wide grin that took up half her face. "Are you... all right?" she rasped once she could speak, staring down into Opal's eyes. The haze of lust had mostly cleared from the deep green irises, but some of the flame was still there, waiting to be stoked to blazing brightness again.

"Better than all right," Opal sighed. The omega's hand came up to stroke her cheek, thumb pressing into the beauty mark beneath her eye. "I'm _wonderful._ Although I do feel a little bad for ruining your perfect date... and that wonderful dinner."

Kuvira laughed, dipping forward to place a kiss in the center of Opal's forehead. "Don't. This night has been perfect, even if it didn't go according to plan. As for dinner... well, we'll have to give the restaurant and their employees a _really_ big tip to make up for trashing the place."

Opal cast a glance toward the door to the private dining room, which had mercifully remained closed. "You don't think we caused too much of a disturbance, do you?"

Kuvira rested her head against the curtain beside Opal's cheek, letting out a low groan. She was certain they had, although she was too lethargic and content to feel too badly about it. An omega's heat was a very powerful thing, and combined with the strength of her chi reacting to Opal's, the restaurant staff and the other diners had probably been forced to give them plenty of room. Those headlines she had pictured before were definitely going to be a reality: _'Great Uniter's mate goes into heat: Ba Sing Se Restaurant Evacuated for Safety'._ It would be embarrassing—especially if Korra and Asami, or worse, Suyin, heard about how they had lost control in such a public setting—but she was willing to deal with the consequences in addition to footing the bill. "Worth it," she said, placing another soft kiss just behind Opal's ear. "This was so worth it."

“Mm hmm,” Opal purred, and Kuvira sighed, happy as long as her mate was. Unfortunately, her legs were starting feel more like rubber than steel, and so she staggered over in the direction of one of the chairs they hadn’t knocked over. She eased into it carefully, settling her mate down on her lap. Even if their passion had ebbed for the time being, they were still bound together by her knot, but Kuvira didn’t mind in the least. Just having Opal pressed up against her felt wonderful, and she was in no hurry to move.

Opal, however, wasn’t quite as placid. After a few minutes of contented nuzzling, she stirred, her face brushing against Kuvira’s shoulder. “Vira?”

Kuvira ran her hand through her mate’s ruffled hair, brushing it out of her face. “What is it?”

“Do you think we could, I don’t know, yell through the door for them to leave that chocolate cake outside?”

Kuvira couldn’t help laughing. “Really?” she asked, gesturing in the direction of the destruction. “After we did all of this to their dining room, you want them to bring us more food?”

“Well, somehow I don’t think we’ll be going anywhere for a while, and we’ll have to keep up our strength for the next… few… times.”

Opal accompanied each of those last words with a kiss to the side of her neck, and Kuvra felt a little twitch between her legs. It seemed her mate might have a point about needing to keep up her strength, and after what had already happened, what was a little more embarrassment?

****

When Opal walked into her mate’s home office, she was surprised to find Kuvira slumped back in her desk chair, her head hung low. Opal wasn’t sure what had gotten her so upset, but the sight was enough to make her put away the piece of paper she held before asking, “What’s wrong, Vira?”

Kuvira held up a piece of paper of her own, sliding it across the desk toward Opal. “This. They finally finished adding up the bill from the Earth King’s Cave. Aside from the food, there’s three days of lost business, the cleaning costs, holiday pay for the employees…”

In spite of Kuvira’s distress, a smile appeared on Opal’s face. It had been a _very_ memorable heat, all the more so in light of what she had just learned. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’re that the Great Uniter, and we can afford it.”

“If I wasn’t the Great Uniter, I suspect they would’ve tried to drag us out of there, heat or no heat. As it is, this is going to chew up far too much of my personal discretionary budget, to say nothing of the lingering publicity.”

Opal circled around Kuvira’s desk, close enough that she could place her hand on her mate’s shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry to hear that. But I’ve got something here that I think will cheer you up.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper, handing it over to Kuvira. The moment her alpha read the crucial part was clear, the worry lines on her forehead smoothing out and her frown turning into a huge grin. “You’re pregnant?!” She burst from her chair, scooping Opal up into her arms and giving her a kiss that was all joy. “We’re going to have a baby?!”

“We are.” Opal wrapped her arms around her mate, running her hands over her uniform, savoring the reality of the moment along with her. From a childhood crush to a hostile arranged marriage to this profound love, it had been a journey she scarcely could have imagined, but there was no one she would rather be on it with. “Those three days did the trick.”

“Well, we certainly tried enough times,” Kuvira agreed before leaning in for another kiss. This one was fiercer and more passionate, and once it broke, Opal didn’t pull back very far, instead cupping her mate’s face in her hands. Kuvira had seldom looked more beautiful than she did in that moment, her green eyes filled with a happiness deep enough to take Opal’s breath away.

“So, are we still worried about that bill?” she teased warmly.

“No,” Kuvira replied, tears of happiness forming in the corners of her eyes. “It’s like I said before. Even if we’d emptied the treasury, it would still have been worth every copper piece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Definitely not a story they'll want to tell to the kid when they're born, but we hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed we like the early heat trope? Kuvira certainly has. As always, we welcome your feedback.


End file.
